Where art thou Romeo?
by RoseWing-chan
Summary: It's time for the Alice Festival! But when Mikan has to fill in as Juliet in this year's musical, who will be her Romeo? Ruka-pyon or Natsume? And Hotaru has to be the evil stepmother...poor Mikan is in for quite a show. MikanxNatsumexRuka love triangle
1. Excitement

**Hope you enjoy the Alice Academy cuteness! I don't own any of it though.**

**Please review so i know people are reading this, if not, i will take it off**

"Don't come!" Ruka protested, his face turning scarlet. Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, Natsume, Mind reader, and Fox Eyes were gathered around backstage of the Somatic Class's musical.

"Awww, why not, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked, her caramel eyes sparkling with delight.

"Just don't come! None of you!" He yelled with a defiant look on his face.

"And miss this great opportunity to possibly get more photos of you in a dress? Definitely not." Hotaru smiled evilly, pulling out a camera from her backpack. Just then Narumi-sensei walked up, hearing their conversation.

"I'm not a girl!" But Hotaru waved him off, and they turned their attention to Narumi.

"Oh, why of course you all should come! It _is_ being produced by me, so it's going to be great!" Narumi declared with a laugh. He leaned in towards Mikan, Hotaru, and the others. "I'll even give you front row passes if you want." He winked.

"What? What did you say?" Ruka-pyon demanded to know. Obviously, Narumi was not quiet enough. Sumire then strode up to them.

"You are all coming to our big show tomorrow, right?" She asked. Mikan and Hotaru's eyes shined with excitement, for totally different reasons of course.

"Don't come, don't come, don't come!" Ruka screamed, pleading.

"You _have_ to come! I'm going to be the star, after all." Sumire beamed proudly. She then walked out of the building, followed by two other actors.

"What show is it, Narumi-Sensei?" Mikan inquired, actually not knowing what all the excitement was about.

"This year, we've combined Romeo and Juliet with Rapunzel."

"Oh, wow! I love those stories!" Nonoko grinned widely.

"Are you Juliet?" Natsume asked Ruka, giving him a poke. Ruka's face turned redder.

"No! Of course not!"

"Are you Rapunzel then?" Natsume mocked, with a grin on his face.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a _boy_!" Ruka-pyon's eyebrow furrowed.

"Well, that sure didn't stop you last year when you were Snow—" Natsume was interrupted.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Besides, _he_ made me, I didn't want to!" Ruka-pyon pointed angrily at Narumi, not forgetting what happened at the last Alice Festival. It turned out that Ruka was not playing a major part in the production this year, but still felt embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that!" Nonoko giggled.

"And Mikan-chan was the prince!" Mind Reader-kun burst out. Both Ruka and Mikan's faces went blank, and they then both turned away, blushing profusely. As everyone was busy thinking about the play, a student with a shirt that read STAGE CREW, ran up to Narumi, panting.

"Nar...um...i...Sen...sei." She gasped.

"What is it?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Shouda and two other actors were at the other Alice Festival booths, when something happened..."

"What happened?"

"Sumire fell and sprained her ankle, the boy that was supposed to play Romeo accidentally ate a growth candy, and he now looks like a giant, and the girl playing Juliet's stepmother ate some bad cake from Anna and Miruku's cake shop." She said hurriedly, now gasping.

"Well...we'll just have to make adjustments...hmmm, alright I got it." Narumi's face lit up, snapping his fingers in victory.

"Got what?" Everyone questioned.

"Mikan-chan is going to play Juliet, and Hotaru is going to be playing her evil step-mother." Upon hearing this, Hotaru got a scary glint in her eye, thinking of all the opportunities to hit Mikan and Mikan's jaw dropped.

"But Sensei, that still leaves the part for Romeo open!" Mikan pointed out, astonished.

"Right...well, who wants to play Romeo? There's even another kissing scene." Narumi winked at Ruka and Natsume, who exchanged glances.

**Well, who do you think is going to play the part of Romeo? Ruka-pyon or Natsume? Please review! :D**


	2. Romeo

**Second chapter! Romeo is revealed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice in any way**

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan accused, her face turning bright red.

"Great, I'll make sure my camera isn't full." Hotaru licked her lips, thinking about all of the money she could make off of this.

"H-Hotaru..." Mikan's head drooped. Narumi put a hand on her head comfortingly.

"Did I just hear something about Mikan kissing a boy?" Tsubasa and Misaki had just appeared.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan cried, running toward him. He picked her up like a child, with her legs wrapped around him.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" He asked, catching dagger eyes from Natsume.

"Yeah, what trouble has the pip-squeak squad caused now?" Misaki asked with a smile.

"We've been talking about _my_ musical for tomorrow night. A few of the actors have gotten hurt, so Mikan-chan is going to fill in for Rapunzel/Juliet."

"So, _stupid_, who's going to play Romeo?" Hotaru asked Narumi.

"Huh? Oh, I almost forgot. Ruka, you were upset about not getting a large part, weren't you?" Ruka blushed but violently shook his head.

"So, Ruu-chan, Polka is that bad of a kisser, huh?" Natsume posed. Mikan's mouth fell ajar, and she scrambled down out of Tsubasa's arms.

"N-No, it's not that..." Ruka shook his head again.

"Natsume! You idiotic _fox_!" Mikan yelled.

"What was that, ugly?"

"I have an idea." Hotaru suggested, all heads turning towards her.

"Since Ruka already got a shot at glory last year, and Mikan's mouth, for that matter...How about letting Natsume play the role of Romeo?" Everyone's jaw dropped. _Hehehe, cconsidering how much money I made last year, if it was Natsume kissing Mikan..._ Hotaru thought to herself, smiling mischievously.

"Absolutely _not_!" Mikan objected.

"Besides, why would I want to get anywhere near that ugly, stupid, bad kissing, polka-dot underwear wearing, girl!" Natsume scowled, turning his head away. Ruka glanced at him, knowing the truth. He of course knew how much Natsume wanted Sakura.

"No, no, _no_!" Mikan complained in an outrage. Tsubasa sighed, there wasn't anything he could do at this point.

"Sakura..." Mikan's head turned towards Ruka, who flashed a small smile at her. "You should do it, with Natsume." Natsume stared at his best friend, looking a bit surprised. Narumi's face then lit up.

"Excellent! It's been decided! Natsume-kun is our new Romeo!"

"B-But, but..." Mikan stammered.

"What about Ruka? He should get a bigger role." Natsume interjected.

"Natsume..." Ruka-pyon murmured.

"Okay, then. Ruka, we can switch you in for the boy that's playing Rapunzel's fiancé, and then that boy can play the townsperson instead."

"Fiance?" Mikan and Ruka-pyon gasped.

"Well, yes. Don't you two know the story?" Mikan shook her head. Of course, Mikan getting excited about something she knew nothing about.

"Well, you've heard of Rapunzel, haven't you?" She nodded. "Okay, well Romeo and Juliet is a love story about a girl who is forced to marry a man who her parents chose, but really she is in love with a boy from the enemy clan. So she fakes her own death...and um...you don't really need to know the rest." Mikan-chan perked up, her eyes shining.

"Oh, so Juliet gets to marry the love of her life after all!"

"Uh...sure...let's go with that..." Narumi avoided her gaze, and no one corrected her. Sumire then wobbled backstage on crutches.

"Narumi-sensei, I'm ready to practice!" She called out in a singsong voice. Everyone looked at her awkwardly. Apparently, she wasn't aware of the actor substitutions.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Sumire, you can't possibly thinking about performing with a sprained ankle, could you?" Narumi asked, trying to be subtle.

"What do you mean? Of course I was!" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, then she gained a look of astonishment, gasping. "No—you _didn't_! You already chose new actors?"

"Well, we couldn't perform with—"

"Who's the new Juliet? I'll tear them apart!" She roared, while all eyes were on Mikan. "_You_!" Shouda growled.

"P-Permy...it's not my fault!" Sumire hobbled towards Mikan. Just then, Hotaru hit Sumire with her horseshoe 'baka gun'.

"Sorry, since I'm her step-mother, no one gets to hurt her but _me_." Hotaru blew on the end of her invention.

"H-Hotaru!" Mikan cried out. This was going to be a painful performance.

**Please review! And thanks for reading :)**


	3. Practice makes perfect

**Chapter three! I do not own Gakuen Alice**

_Later that night, in Mikan's room, practicing their lines_

"But, Stepmother—" Mikan pleaded, acting as Juliet.

"No, 'buts'!" Hotaru as the evil stepmother hit Mikan with another one of her inventions.

"H-Hotaru!" Mikan gently rubbed her head, with sad eyes. "Are you sure that was in the script?" Was Hotaru _supposed_ to hit Mikan just then?

"Oh, yes, most definitely." Hotaru replied, though it was a lie.

"A-Alright then..." **[A/N Aww, Gullible Mikan]**

"Now, continuing. You'll marry whomever I choose! So quit whining!" Hotaru ordered.

"But—"

"No 'buts'!"

"But...you're just using the prince for his father's wealth!" Mikan accused. Hotaru's eyes shined with greed.

"Well, maybe I _am_." Even when Hotaru was acting she's obsessed with money.

"That's wrong! Let me out of this tower!" Rapunzel screamed.

"Never! Muahahahahaha!" Mikan's expression turned to one of terror. Hotaru could really be scary sometimes.

"S-Stepmother..."

"Now go to your room before I whip you!"

"But I'm _in_ my room!"

"Fine, then I'll go to _my_ room! Goodnight, baka." Hotaru got up to leave.

"But Hotaru! What about the rest of our lines? How am I supposed to memorize all of this in a day?" But Hotaru had already walked out. "Hotaru, you big dummy!"

Sighing, Mikan looked out of her window.

"Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" Then she realized with a pang of disgust, that _Natsume_ would be playing Romeo tomorrow night. Natsume? She had to kiss Natsume? Of course it was not her first time, but they both had sworn to never speak of that again.

But kiss _Natsume_, in front of an audience? She suddenly felt queasy, her face brightening. And Ruka-pyon would be watching. Plus, she had kissed him too; tomorrow it would be exactly a year from that time. Ruka-pyon...she thought, feeling embarrassed again. How would he react tomorrow night?

Mikan went and rested on her bed. This was just so complicated. Permy would probably be a better Juliet/Rapunzel than her. But if Mikan let Permy perform, _she_ would get to kiss Natsume. Wait...why did that bother Mikan? She didn't even _want_ to kiss him! That crimson-eyed, _fox_...

But does Natsume even want to kiss her? It didn't seem like he did. But he had already...Ugh! Mikan groaned. Boys were so confusing. They like you one second, and then they hate you the next. Mikan closed her eyes, and she soon fell asleep, wondering about tomorrow and what was to come.

**Review please!**


	4. Getting Ready

**Short chapter, hope you like it. I do not own Gakuen Alice**

"Mikan-chan, you look so cute!" Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"R-Really? Are you sure?" Mikan was blushing as always, running her fingers through her long caramel hair.

"Sakura..." Ruka smiled at her. "You look...nice." Ruka was wearing a prince's costume. He had on a blue collared shirt and pants, with a fake, sheathed sword at his waist.

"Y-You think?" Mikan turned scarlet.

"I think you look stupid as always." Natsume mumbled. He was also dressed as a prince, but his costume did not look as nice as Ruka's. He was wearing a rebellious black uniform, which made him look somewhat of a troublemaker, which fit his attitude perfectly. As with Ruka, he too had a sword.

"Well, what do _you_ know, Natsume?" Mikan challenged. "Ruka-pyon definitely looks more fit to play the part of Romeo! He's way nicer than you!" She huffed angrily.

Ruka looked at her, thinking about what she just said. _She prefers me, as her Romeo? I guess...I'm not second to Natsume after all...maybe_, Ruka thought.

"What makes you think you're such a good Juliet? I think being a frog-princess is more of a fit for you." Natsume puffed up his cheeks like a toad.

_Click_! No one noticed Hotaru, wearing in purple dress, secretly taking pictures of the three. She smiled impishly; Hotaru definitely was the best choice for playing the stepmother.

"Mikan-chan! We're not done with you!" Anna-chan cried.

"Yes, we still have to braid your hair!" Nonoko stated, making Mikan sit back down in her seat in front of a mirror.

"Good, anything to make Ugly less ugly." Natsume spat.

"What was that, Natsume?" Mikan growled.

"Baka."

"You slimy idiot!" She called over her shoulder.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Mikan giggled at Natsume. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing..."

"Weirdo. Ruka, I'm sorry that you have to marry her." Ruka laughed upon hearing that.

"And are you any different, Natsume? You do too." Natsume shrugged, laughing too.

_Click_! Hotaru took another photograph of Natsume with a smile on his face. That sure wasn't something you'd see everyday. 

"Mikan, you're beautiful!" Nonoko gasped. They had finished with her hair, which was elegantly braided and hung over her shoulder. Mikan examined herself in the mirror, her pale pink dress hung loosely around her, with a gold belt at the waist. She then got up from the chair, turning around.

_Click!_ Hotaru appeared right in front of Sakura.

"That was a good one, Mikan. You look cute."

"H-Hotaru! Do you really mean that?"

"Yes."

"Your costume is cool too, Hotaru!" Mikan beamed, then trying to hug her best friend, who heartlessly pushed her away.

"Okay, that's enough of that. I think I got all the film I needed...until the show of course..." Hotaru winked at Natsume, which made everyone's face turn pale. What had she meant by 'until the show'? Oh, gosh...

**The performance is about to start! Drum roll please...**

**Anyway, please review! :D**


	5. Scene 1

**The performance has finally begun! This is Act 1 of it. I don't own Gakuen Alice in any way though.**

"Ready, Mikan?" Narumi-sensei called before the curtains were drawn.

"Uh-huh." She stumbled nervously, perched in a tower, looking out of the opening of the set where the window should have been.

The curtains were then pulled to the side revealing a crowd of people, all eagerly looking up at her. She got a queasy feeling in her stomach, but then caught sight of Hotaru, who was on stage below her, and felt more relaxed.

The choir sang out of tune songs, all hitting different notes, which told the story of what was going on. But since most of the kids singing had pheromone Alices, they didn't sound too bad.

Ruka and another actor, who was playing his father, stepped on stage and approached Hotaru, and the music subsided.

"Lady Capulet," the father greeted.

"What is it?" The evil witch snapped.

"This is about matters concerning you step-daughter."

"Juliet? What about that long-haired brat?"

"My son wants to ask for her hand in marriage." The father's actor responded. Ruka's eyes roamed across the stage awkwardly, and then fell on Mikan, making her smile.

"Hmm...And you are a king?" Hotaru as the stepmother wondered.

"Why, yes, of the noblest kings there are."

"And what about your wealth?" Geez, Hotaru was being _way_ too obvious.

"I am the richest there is." He puffed up his chest, proudly.

"Good then..." She mumbled. "Okay, my mind has been made, you can have her!" The witch laughed maniacally.

"Excellent! The wedding will be the grandest and most expensive of them all!"

"...Did you say..._expensive_?" Hotaru coughed.

"Why of course. And it _is_ the to-be wife's parents who pay for most of the wedding."

"What?" Hotaru-chan bellowed. "But...I'm only her _step_mother, so...That mustn't apply to me!" The crowd snickered.

"Well...uh, I guess we could compensate for—"

"Perfect! The marriage will be in four days!" She laughed evilly again, before heading into the tower. Mikan shrieked, as Hotaru stormed upstairs, dragging 'Juliet' down to the stage.

To make her seem like Rapunzel, Mikan had taken a hair-growth candy before the performance started, so her braided hair trailed on the ground behind her.

As she was approaching Ruka and his father, she tripped and fell on her face.

"That wasn't in the script." Narumi whispered from side-stage, and the stage crew shrugged. The blushing Mikan quickly got to her feet and the play was continued.

"Juliet! This is your new future husband!" Hotaru shoved Mikan towards Ruka-pyon, who caught her.

"H-Husband?" Juliet stammered.

"Yes, _husband_, now don't get pregnant..." Ruka and Mikan's faces turned pale, and the crowd chuckled. Ruka, or his character, Paris, awkwardly let go of Mikan.

"Uh, I'm Paris, it's a pleasure to meet you." Paris held out a hand. The dumbfounded Juliet stared at him for a few minutes before taking it.

"Y-You too..." Mikan's eyes were on anything but his.

"Juliet! Don't be rude! Why don't you invite them to dinner for tonight? Your hair isn't getting any shorter." **[A/N It's like the expression, "You're not getting any younger."]**

"Yes, of course...W-Wouldn't you like to join..us?" She asked.

"That sounds terrific!" Ruka's father interrupted.

"Don't forget to bring all of your rich friends..." Hotaru murmured.

"Stop looking for future ex husbands!" Juliet whispered.

"What was that?" The father asked.

"Nothing..." Hotaru replied. And the curtains were closed.

**This isn't the best one, but luckily Natsume will be in the next scene. ;) Review? (if you want...)**


	6. Scene 2

**Thank you all for reading this, i've appreciated all of of your reviews. :D Now enjoy.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice! **

_Later that night _**[A/N in the play]**

"I'd like to propose a toast!" Paris's father proposed, tapping on a glass cup. His friends were all gathered around in one large room, along with Juliet, Paris, and the stepmother. How different they seemed now, from the few minutes before, when it was found out that an enemy had snuck into the party. But that hadn't been tolerated; he had been thrown out.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight! And I'd like to say an important announcement. My son, Paris, is getting married to Juliet Capulet in a few days." Everyone gasped.

Mikan stood up abruptly, her eyes unusually sparkly. She hurriedly slipped out of the set, going unnoticed by the other guests, making her way across the stage towards the tower.

"Juliet! Wait!" Ruka-pyon called out. "You're...crying?"

"No...I'm fine!" She faked a smile. "Just a little...stage fright..." **[Ironic, much?]**

"Okay...if you say so..." He didn't believe her.

"I'm okay, really!" She reassured. "I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?" He nodded, turning around and leaving the stage.

Mikan went in the tower prop before closing the door to it. She was then seen standing in front of the window, looking down sullenly. Bright lights shone on her, and the rest of the stage was dim. A shadow swept across the floor, and the spotlight moved. It was Natsume, still dressed in black.

"Who's there?" Juliet asked.

"It is I!" Natsume yelled back, looking awkward.

"Is that Natsume Hyuuga? Playing _Romeo_?" Muffled cries of astonishment were heard from the crowd. Natsume clenched his fists, looking ready to set everyone on fire.

"Who are you?" Mikan questioned, bringing Natsume to his senses.

"Who are _you_?" He countered.

"Me? I'm Juliet!"

"Juliet, huh? Why don't you come down here so I can see you?" He called out.

"I cannot! I'm not supposed to leave!"

"Then I'll come up then..." Romeo looked around, searching for a way to reach her.

"What? How?"

"I don't know...have any bright ideas?" With that, she let her hair fall down through the window.

"Wha—okay, that'll work." He took hold of her hair, and started to climb up the tower wall. He let go of her hair when he reached the window's level, clinging to the rim.

"Wow, you're more beautiful up close." He whispered.

"Natsume..." Mikan flushed.

"Stick to the lines, baka." He ordered.

"Oh! Oh, right..." She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "You aren't bad looking yourself." She replied. He grinned, knowing what came next.

"Well..." He moved his face closer to hers. "Pleased to meet you...Juliet." Their faces were touching now, his mouth almost brushing hers.

She shut her eyes, her face scarlet. Natsume chuckled, before lightly pressing his lips against hers.

**Sorry! Extremely short chapter, but i didn't have time to write more of it. Review?**


	7. Scene 3

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this! I do not own Gakuen Alice though! :)**

_Natsume, Natsume...he just...kissed me?_ Mikan thought. _How different it was, from when Ruka-pyon and I...me and him...No!_ Mikan shook her head, not wanting to drift from the present. As they say, 'The show must go on!' But how could she do that, when Natsume's face was still hovering in front of hers, when he was still giving her that silly smirk as usual? Mikan looked past his shoulders, seeing nearly everyone in the crowd either with their mouths ajar or giggling.

"See ya, Polka!" He murmured, sliding down the tower wall.

"Wait!" She called out. "What is your name?"

"Romeo!" He called back, before he started to run across the stage, guards chasing him.

"Romeo?" Juliet gasped. "Wasn't he the intruder from the party?" She mumbled to herself. "Oh dear..." She groaned frantically. But unknown to her, Juliet's stepmother was lurking in the bushes, having seen everything. The Hotaru side of her even managed to snag a few pictures of Natsume and Mikan kissing.

_Next scene_

After Hotaru confronted Mikan about what she had seen the night before, Mikan grew furious and demanded that she marry Romeo instead of Paris.

"But, Stepmother—" Juliet pleaded.

"No 'buts'! You'll marry whoever I choose, so quit whining!"

"But—"

"No 'buts'!" Hotaru repeated.

"But you're just using the prince for his father's wealth!" Juliet blurted, immediately covering her mouth with her hands.

"Well, maybe I _am_."

"That's wrong! I don't even love Paris, I barely know him!"

"Too bad!" With that, Hotaru pushed Mikan to the ground, quickly drawing a knife from her...dress?

"W-what are you doing?" Juliet gasped, flailing her arms as the witch restrained her. With a swift motion, she sliced the end of Mikan's real hair, so that the growth extensions tumbled down to the ground, vanishing in a puff of smoke with a loud 'poof' noise. **(A/N The tips where Mikan's real hair ended were highlighted in a darker color, so Hotaru would know what part to cut off.)**

She then quickly fled the room, locking the door behind her.

"Stepmother! Let me out of this tower!" The girl screamed, beating on the door with her fists.

"Never!" Hotaru cackled from the other side. Juliet sighed. How was she going to meet Romeo again now?

**Sorry, short chapter, but please review! :D**


	8. Scene 4

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! I don't know who is reading this, if anyone is, but thank you again, and please review! :D ****I don't own Gakuen Alice at all!**

Mikan was perched on the tower as usual, her palm pressing up against her face in boredom. It had been days since the party, since that night, when she first saw Romeo. But loving him was forbidden.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" She called out loudly. But there was no answer, only a rustle in the stage bushes. Juliet was about to turn away, when a voice called out to her.

"Juliet!" Her face lit up, only to be greeted by Paris. She kept a smile plastered to her face, so that she would not offend him, but Juliet was dying inside. She expected it to be Romeo, not Paris.

"Oh, Paris..." She failed to not sound disappointed.

"I brought you some flowers—Hey what happened to your hair?"

"What? Oh nothing! I just tripped...on a pair of scissors...that just happened to be open...and..." Juliet sighed. What a terrible liar she was!

"Okay, well I'll just bring them up to you then—"

"No, wait! I'll come downstairs!" She pulled on the door, but it wouldn't budge. It was still locked.

"Uh, actually, Paris, just leave them down there! I'll go get them later!"

"Are you sure? They might get eaten or something..."

"Yes, yes, they'll be fine!" She rambled hysterically, waiting for him to leave.

"Alright then...I guess I'll be going..."

"Kay' bye!" As he walked off stage, Mikan brushed the sweat off of her forehead. There was another rustling noise in the shrubs, and the one Juliet really wanted to see was there. Romeo looked around, spotting the bouquet of flowers on the ground, and sneakily swiped them up.

"Geez, I thought he'd _never_ leave." He huffed.

"Romeo!" Juliet called excitingly.

"Yep, I'm here...and look! I brought flowers!" He raised Paris's bouquet up in the air so she could see them.

"Oh, Romeo, they're beautiful! Where did you get them?"

"Uh, you know...at the...uh...place...with the stuff..."

"Ohhhh, I've been there!"

"You have?" Romeo asked. "Oh, I mean, of _course_ you have! It's only the hottest place in town..."

"Anyway, what brings you here?" She asked curiously.

"I came to see you."

"Oh..."

" 'Oh'? That's what you said to that other *less attractive* guy."

"No! I meant, there's no way for you to get up, my hair's been cut off."

"That's alright, I'll just have to climb up there myself." Romeo took hold of the ivy growing on the tower, and climbed upwards until he reached the balcony.

"Romeo, I've been waiting forever for you to get here!"

"Well, I'm here now—" Suddenly, his hands slipped from the railing, and he was about to fall.

"Natsume!" Mikan called out instinctively, grabbing his hand. But he was too heavy, and he pulled her down with him. They then landed on the stage with a loud thud. _Oops, I wasn't supposed to do that_. Mikan thought. _I forgot he was acting, and that he was supposed to fall...I just wanted to save him..but look at the mess I caused_.

"You idiot." Natsume breathed.

"Sorry..." Mikan whispered.

"You know," Natsume started to say, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you at least wait until after the first date before you start lying on top of a guy?"

Natsume chuckled. Mikan's face turned bright red, as she realized the awkward position the two of them were in. She managed to stifle a scream, as a look of disgust appeared on her face, and she hurriedly moved away from him.

**Ohhh...awkward. Anyway, I have a LOT of tests this week, so I'm not sure when I'll get to update again.**

**But please review! It would make me REALLY happy! :D**


	9. A happy ending

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here is the last chapter! I really hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and never will! Unfortunately...**

* * *

><p>"That wasn't in the script, that wasn't in the script!" Narumi-sensei slapped his hand to his forehead. "What are they going to do now?" He asked to a stage crew girl next to him, who just shrugged.<p>

"Ahah!" Hotaru shouted at the pale-faced Mikan. "I was always suspicious of you, and here you are, sleeping with another man!" A glint filled Hotaru's gaze, and she pulled out her baka gun. Mikan, pretending yet actually being very frightened, shook her hands in objection.

"N-No, it's not what it looks like!" She stuttered, pleading.

"What are they doing? Now they're just making up lines!" Narumi hissed.

Natsume, looking rather bored, as the other actors were, pulled out his fake sword. Ruka, watching the scene from the side-stage, rushed up to join them.

"Ehhh...I didn't want to marry her anyway." He grinned, turning towards Mikan, with a smug expression on his face. "_Ugly_." Mikan, still puzzled, opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"N-Natsume!" She finally shrieked. Ignoring her continuous rants of annoyance, Natsume turned towards Ruka.

"I _would_ like to fight you though." Ruka smiled, accepting his game. Drawing out his play-sword, he stepped towards Natsume.

"Wait," The crimson-eyed boy interrupted. "To add to the challenge, the loser has to take _Polka_ on a date." Natsume grimaced.

"You say it like it's a bad thing!" Mikan wailed from the background. Ruka, surprised, blushed, averting his eyes.

"I actually wouldn't mind losing then..."

"Fine, we'll change it to the winner gets her. But don't expect me to let you beat me."

"...Does that mean you'd actually _like_ to win, Natsume?" The rabbit boy smiled, as the fire-caster's eyes widened.

"Of course not!" He growled. "She's not even worthy enough to be considered a prize." He muttered, looking away, as Mikan hurled insults at him once more.

"Alright. Then I guess you wouldn't mind losing." Ruka-pyon lunged, with his sword in hand. Natsume rolled to the side, retaliating with a quick slice, but he too, missed. Not giving up, Ruka ran across the stage, away from his friend. Natsume then began the game of chase, but as he drew close to the bunny-boy, Ruka abruptly turned around, and their swords clashed.

The crowd watched excitingly at the action, cheering loudly. Narumi-sensei was nearly in tears, as his beautiful play was destroyed. But the audience did seem to like it better this way.

Continuing their fight, Natsume overpowered Ruka, and he fell to the ground. Not letting himself be beaten that easily, Ruka tripped him, and Natsume stumbled to his knees. The bunny-boy quickly got up, grinning like he had already won, when the Black Cat swiftly jumped backwards, landing on his feet. The two of them then both ran at each other, clashing together once more. Natsume's wrist turned in a circular motion, with the weapon still in his hand, and he disarmed the startled Ruka.

Everyone watched in suspense at them, and Mikan covered her eyes, unhappy about Natsume's obvious victory.

_BANG-BANG!_

Mikan's forefinger slid away from her eye, and she peeked at what was now going on. Those noises were obviously not made with plastic swords. Gasping, the brunette dropped her hands, staring in confusion at the two boys who had been knocked to the ground. As she looked around, she saw Hotaru, a few feet behind her, blowing on the tip of her 'baka' gun.

"H-Hotaru!" Mikan cried. "You won! Does that mean you want to hang out with me?" Sakura's eyes were nearly tear-filled.

A stinging sensation flooded over Mikan as she found herself on the ground, with a big dent in her head. Hotaru proudly walked away, ignoring Mikan, whose head drooped in disappointment. Natsume and Ruka were now in a sitting position too, rubbing their heads.

"I didn't win..." Ruka commented quietly, looking upset. Natsume glanced in Mikan's direction briefly, before throwing his sword across the stage. He then handed Ruka his sword.

"Natsume...?" He stuttered, puzzled.

"There. Now you won." The raven-haired boy stated.

"But..."

"Shut up. You like her, don't you?" Ruka nodded slightly.

"But, you do too—"

"It's okay. You can have her. Besides, she likes you more." Natsume grudgingly confessed.

The two boys stood up, walking towards Mikan, who was standing alone on stage.

"Take a bow." Natsume ordered them. Mikan, now in the middle of the two boys, took their hands, and bowed. The audience applauded loudly and everyone was full of excitement.

"Best play ever!" Someone shouted. Narumi looked stunned at their clear satisfaction with the kids' version of the play, when they hadn't smiled much at his. Hotaru then appeared on stage as well, still holding her gun as if it were a trophy, bowing as well.

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" Ruka ran over to her, where she and Hotaru were sitting outside on a bench, near the Alice festival tents. Everyone had gotten out of costume already, and they were enjoying the nice view of the sunset. Colors of pink, orange, purple, and yellow flashed across the sky, and for a moment, Ruka had forgotten why he had come here.<p>

"Oh, Sakura.." He started to say. The brunette turned towards him.

"What is it, Ruka-pyon?" His face grew bright red.

"Um..."

A hand appeared on Ruka's shoulder, and out of his peripheral vision, he noticed Natsume beside him.

"Ruka wants you to get ice-cream with us." _Us?_ Ruka was confused, but then smiled.

"Yeah, I did. Will you go with me? I mean...Natsume and I? Hotaru can come too, if she wants." Mikan beamed at them, and the two boys tried hard not to gawk at her dazzling smile.

"That sounds great! Thank you, Ruka-pyon...and Natsume." Ruka grinned, and even Natsume couldn't hide the smile creeping up on his lips.

"Hotaru, doesn't that sound fun?" Mikan asked next to her. "Hotaru?" She gasped, looking around frantically, but her black-haired friend was nowhere in sight. She stood up, her cheery expression returning.

"Okay! Let's go!" She cried excitingly, skipping ahead of them.

"Natsume...you were wrong, you know." Ruka murmured when Mikan was out of earshot. "Sakura, she...really likes you a lot." Natsume's eyes widened, and he looked down. Glancing back up, the surprise on his face disappeared, and a grin took its place.

"I guess that means...we'll both have to try our best." Natsume mused.

"Right! I'm not gonna lose to you!' He cried out, and the two of them ran to catch up to Mikan.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! I hope you liked this! Thank you so much for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! If you do, I'll consider writing another Gakuen Alice story. So, review! :D<strong>


End file.
